Yandere-chan VS Jimmy Hopkins
Yandere-chan VS Jimmy Hopkins is a what-if DBX created by MickySR2112. Description Bully VS Yandere Simulator! Two school troublemakers fight it out! Who will win? Battle No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX! Akademi High School, Japan Jimmy Hopkins had only been at Akademi High School a week when he got on the wrong side of someone he shouldn't have. And that person was Yandere-chan. Jimmy had joined the Delinquents as soon as he'd arrived, and unfortunately, messed with the wrong person. Yandere-chan's Senpai (The only real name we have for him is Senpai) Jimmy thought Senpai was annoying, and one day he'd had enough. He dragged him to the back of the school, shoving him against the wall, and started talking to the other Delinquents about his fate. "What should we do with him?" Asked Jimmy. "Oh, we'll break his legs!" One of the Delinquents shouted. "Nah, too easy," replied Jimmy, "you guys leave, I'll figure it out." With that, the Delinquents left, "Right... I think I have some ideas," Jimmy coldly said. He started to punch Senpai over and over again until his nose was completely broken, he grabbed his Spud Gun and smashed it across his hand several (several is an understatement) times, he then grabbed a baseball bat and whacked him across the face. At this point, Senpai was knocked out cold, before he hit him with the final blow, he heard a voice, a cold, angry, creepy voice. "It would be very easy to make your death look like suicide," the voice said. "Oh... y-yeah." Jimmy muttered, obviously scared. "Hell, I could make it look like an accident... or maybe... they won't find your body," the voice began, "Run... now, or I will kill you..." Jimmy turned around to Yandere-chan look at him with soulless eyes, "Aishi?" (Aishi is Yandere-chan's canon last name) "What are you gonna do!" Jimmy pointed the Spud Gun at her. "Kill you," Yandere-chan simply replied. "With what?" Jimmy asked. "With this," Yandere-chan said, pulling out her knife from wherever she kept it, smiling while doing it. "Oh, shit," he muttered. He had to take her down or die trying... (Cue 'Spider Dance') Here we gooo! ...Or not, because he tried to get out of the fight, "You sure you wanna fight me?" he nervously asked, "I wanna kill you," she replied, "Really?" He asked again, "Stop trying," she replied, "Alright then," he started, "I guess I'll have to kill you then..." Potatoes were fired at Yandere-chan she cut them all in half, eight halves of potatoes lay on the floor. "That's not going to work, then," Jimmy muttered to himself, Yandere-chan ran over to him trying to stab him in the neck, he quickly threw an egg in her eyes distracting her enough so Jimmy could roll away. Yandere-chan kept running at him with her knife, every time he found something to distract her with, a newspaper, more eggs, spray paint, apples, and more. He realized he couldn't do this forever and grabbed his baseball bat, the knife couldn't go through the bat, and he quickly grabbed the knife out of the bat and threw it as far away as he could throw. "Ha, can't beat me now!" Jimmy taunted, delivering an uppercut to Yan-chan's chin. Yandere-chan backed up, she bent down and lifted up something she dropped on the floor, it was... a katana. (Cue 'Stains of Time') She rushed at him, he put his bat up, but it was sliced in half, he tripped over an apple core, and looked up at the blade, terrified. But he wasn't gonna quit. He hit her in the face with his slingshot a few times then rolled away, he stood up and saw a fire extinguisher, he grabbed it, Yandere-chan ran at him with a horizontal swing of her Katana, he blocked it with the fire extinguisher, cutting it open and spraying the contents into Aishi's face. The fire extinguisher connected with Yan-chan's stomach, making her go down to her knees, she was then hit in the back, making her fall face-first into the... grass, he then struck the Yandere's hand making her release her sword. He grabbed the sword and threw it in the hedges. Yandere-chan somehow got up. "Jeez, what is this girl made out of?" Jimmy thought. Despite having a badly damaged hand, she was still trying to kill him. Fists connected with Yandere-chan's jaw, but Yandere-chan wasn't fazed, she then pulled out... a box cutter, she attempted a horizontal slash, he slightly moved back, but it still cut him, it wasn't deep enough to kill but it drew blood, lots. Soon blood was trickling down his forehead. She attempted to slice the side of his neck but he blocked and pushed her arm away, he quickly grabbed a wooden plank and smashed it over her back and ran to the garden. He looked around the garden until he found a football in the hedges, on top of that football he quickly tapped on a firecracker. Yandere-chan came running at him, this time with a baseball bat, he threw the football at her, causing a non-fatal explosion. She had dropped the baseball bat, it rolled over to him, Jimmy picked up the baseball bat, she quickly ran into the shed, and she picked up the circular saw. (Cue 'The Meteor' ) A bag of marbles were dropped on the floor, Jimmy's marbles. Even though she tripped on the marbles she quickly got up and ran at Jimmy with the saw, he tried to stop the saw with the bat but it got cut right through. He succeeded in dodging the saw, multiple times. Hedges were cut, as was the shed. But then, he realized something. She was holding the saw with her bad hand. He grabbed the mop and whacked it across her hand, disarming her. He then whacked the mop into her stomach and then whacked it across, her face so hard that it broke. He then threw a water balloon that he had in his pocket in her face and started to look for a better weapon. He was starting to lose a lot of blood, his school uniform was covered with blood from his forehead. While he was looking for a weapon, Yandere-chan had found one... a shovel. (insert Triple H joke here) He turned around and was hit in the groin with the shovel and started screaming in pain, she then hit him in the ribs with the shovel and inserted a syringe into his neck, a syringe with a tranquilizer, meaning that it didn't kill him, it just put him to sleep. (Music stops) She carried his near dead, unconscious body to the incinerator, blood still dripping down his forehead, she threw his body in as well as any weapon with his blood on it, she activated the incinerator, burning him, alive. Senpai was safe. KO! The winner is Yandere-chan. Category:MickySR2112 Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series